Fairy Tail's Blue And Black Dragons
by sonicXblossomfan
Summary: Sonic and Shadow find themselves in a strange new dimension with strange new bodies. Will our heroes find their way home, or will they want to remain with their newfound friends. Find out as these two heroes introduce this world to what makes them the Legendary Blue and Black Blurs! (Note the art is an example of what they look like, not exactly what they look like.)


**SXB: Hey follows, finally got around to writing this thing. Now, forgive me if I take some liberties with the time line of each individual episodes. I am making some changes from the original version. So I hope you all like it!**

* * *

Today I woke and looked outside again  
But the sky looked the same to me  
Something told me that this world had changed  
Couldn't figure out what did it mean

 ***Sonic and Shadow are seen sparring in a field, looking up as a shadow passes over two, bringing pause to the mock battle.***

Some say to get out fast, looks like it's gonna last  
Get all your things and fly (DON'T LEAVE NOTHING BEHIND)  
Some said it'll be OK, just go ahead and stay  
Be sure to drink your iodine

 ***Natsu is seen laughing uproariously as he points at Gray who has stripped again. Shadow and Erza both smack him on the top of the head with a gauntleted fist, while Sonic is leaning over the bar, flirting shamelessly with Mirajane as Cana prepares to castrate him.***

The wind is pushing me, into the clouds again  
I feel the blood in my veins  
Time is running free, I feel like letting go  
Just like the Dangan

 ***Natsu, Sonic, Shadow, and Ezra are seen in the heat of battle. Natsu spewing flames. Sonic and Shadow tearing into enemies with Chaos Energy. All the while, Ezra almost dancing through the horde with her blades gleaming.***

Staring out to the hourglass inside  
My mind is racing and wild  
Blinded by eyes that cover up the facts  
Uncertainty with all the cracks in a smile

 ***Mirajane sighs sadly as she watches Sonic and Co. leave. A gloved hand taps her on the shoulder, she turns, only to blush in surprise as Sonic plants a chaste kiss on her lips before Chaos Controlling back to the rest of the group.***

I'm breathing life or death, are we making progress?  
Not really sure this time (THE CHOICE IS YOURS AND MINE)  
Not sure what to do next, no real test reflex  
Can't touch or see with my own eyes

 ***Natsu, Sonic, and Shadow are the only ones standing before a plethora of silhouettes. All three let out a roar as they seemed to increase in power. Natsu was covered in a thin layer of scales. Sonic was surrounded by black stars and yellow rings. Shadow's pupils and irises disappear as he was coated in red energy.***

The wave is pushing me, into the current again  
I feel the blood in my veins  
Time is running free, I feel like letting go  
Nothing to slow me down  
Dragon inside of me, I feel it letting go  
I can't hear not a sound  
Flying into free, I hit the mother lode  
I am the Dangan

 ***Ezra stares at a tower as she looks into the sky, where she can barely make out the shape of an orbiting body, a shiver running down her body, only for it to fade as Shadow places a hand on her shoulder and pulls her into a hug.***

The wave is pushing me, into the current again  
I feel the blood in my veins  
Diving into free, can feel it letting go  
Not gonna hit the ground  
The sky is painted free, why can't we understand  
We kill ourselves in the end  
It's simple as one, two, three, it's written in the sand  
We are the Dangan

 ***Sonic, Shadow, Ezra, and Mirajane are seen laying together in a field as a herd of Dragons seemingly fly overhead. The camera cuts to Happy lifting Natsu off the ground, Lucy yelling at him, Gray laughing, and Juvia looking on wishfully.***

Flying  
Flying  
Flying  
Flying into free  
Flying into free

* * *

 **Chapter One- Live And Learn**

There was a bright flash of light as the Space Colony Ark returned to its proper spot orbiting the planet below. A pair of golden figures looked at each other with large grins adorning their faces.

"I think we did pretty good, eh Shadow?" the first said, his red eyes flickering to green for a moment as he grabbed a few more of the nearby golden rings. His red stripped counterpart chuckled.

"I don't think I could've done better myself Sonic. I mean what I said by the way. I think you're closer to the Ultimate Lifeform than I am." Shadow said, offering a fistbump to his fellow hedgehog. Sonic smirked and returned the fistbump, laughing.

"Ya know, if you were based on the artwork in the Mystic Ruins Zone, the golden hedgehog in the art is me. I literally did what happened in the mosaic." Sonic said, Shadow nodding sagely.

"Makes sense. Hey, how many rings do you have left?" Shadow asked, his eyes widening slowly.

"Thirty… and dropping. Why?" Sonic asked, looking around only for his own eyes to widen.

"We're fucked." The two hedgehogs said in panic as their Super forms faltered and they started to fall towards Mobius below. They could feel the heat cone forming around them as they passed the Karman Line and began reentry. They braced for impact, missing the dimensional tear that opened below them as they passed through it. Less than a second later, the two hedgehogs were gone. And the world was down two heroes.

 ***One Week Later***

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, his head pounding. He slowly sat up and was surprised to see he was in some sort of building. It was a small hut, in which was a hooded man. He wore a brown cloak and had several staves strapped across his back.

"Hey! What's the big—ow! Ow ow ow…" Sonic muttered as he moved too quickly and aggravated his apparently broken arm. The cloaked figure turned to face him.

"Oh, you've awoken, your brother has been up for an hour now." The figure said, a bulge in his cloak pointing to a black and red haired human boy staring out a window, his left leg in a cast. The ebony and crimson haired human boy had slightly tanned skin, giving the illusion of a small amount of Hispanic Ancestry. His outfit consisted a denim jacket over a set of light amour made of leather. His pants were a pair of blue jeans, and his shoes and gloves were painfully familiar. Sonic tilted his head in confusion until he looked down, gone was his fur, now he was clearly a human of similar age to himself. His skin was fairer, showing some amount of Caucasian or Eurasian Ancestry. He wore a white vest over a blue t-shirt. His gloves had been updated with metal plating that went all the way up to his elbows before tapering off. His pants were identical to Shadow's, and his shoes were the same pair of SOAP Shoes he's had since he was younger.

"Sonic, I'm glad you're awake _little brother_." Shadow said, turning to face the Blue Blur as he stressed the familial tie, his still ruby eyes daring Sonic to contradiction him. Sonic immediately picked up on Shadow's meaning.

"Thanks big bro. Anyway, where are we?" He asked, his question pointed to the cloaked figure who was setting two places at the table in the center of the room.

"You are in the kingdom of Fiore. Near the town of Hargeon, where I recommend the two of head next. Also, if anyone asks, you two are Dragon Slayers. Using Chaos Slayer magic. Try including Chaos Dragon in all your attacks. It will help you fit in better." The cloaked figure said as he set the food down and went to the door.

"Wait! What's your name?" Shadow asked, Sonic moving to help Shadow to his feet in order to take pressure off Shadow's cast. The unnamed cloaked figure stopped in the door way before turning back to the Black and Blue Blurs.

"Mystogan." He said, and stepped out the door, disappearing as he did. As soon as he was gone, the casts on Sonic and Shadow faded away, revealing fully healed limbs. The two heroes looked back at each other with surprised and confused looks on their faces before sitting at the table and eating the meal Mystogan had prepared before they too stepped out the door. Sonic looked around, raising his eyebrows and smirking as he noted some buildings and the ocean to their south.

"Shads, I got a target! Race ya!" Sonic said, dropping to a runner's stance, a cocky shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Shadow responded by rolling his eyes and laughing as he dropped to a skater's stance.

"Very well. Ready?" Shadow asked as energy coalesced around Sonic and him. Sonic laughed as he nodded in response.

"BLAST AWAY!" They both roared as they shot off towards the city, a pair of blue and black blurs tearing across the landscape.

 **Meanwhile**

A buxom blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes as she approached a magical item store. He long blonde hair fell somewhere below her shoulder blades and was tied in a small ponytail on top. Her face was soft and pretty, which belied her more manipulative natures. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse with a large blue cross on it and a short black skirt, both of which accentuated her curves. At her side was a key-ring and a whip.

"Only one magic store in this whole port, so there's no way they'll have—" the girl cut herself short as she noted a silver ornate key in a case under the glass counter. It was emblazoned with the constellation Canis Minor. She quickly turned to the shop-keep, her face glowing with ecstasy.

"Excuse me sir~ How much for the Celestial Spirit Key?" She asks sweetly, pursing her lips together in a cute manor. The shop-keep blushes and laughs brightly, his eyes screwing shut as he holds up a sign and answers her question.

"Twenty thousand Jewels!" He says, the sign reading the same thing. The girl's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open comically as she processes the number. She then smiled deviously and began to make a variety of sensual poses along with lewd faces and sounds.

"Are you sure you can't lower that, just a little bit~" She asks with a lustful lilt to her voice. The shop-keep's eyes now take their turn to widen as his face flushes red, steam shoots outs his ear, and blood shoots from his nose before switching signs to another sign.

"Okay! Nineteen thousand!" He says, blood still dripping from his nose. The blonde places the money on the table and takes the key with a grin, however the minute she leaves the store her smile turns to a scowl.

"What? Is my attractiveness only worth one thousand Jewels ya jerk!" She rages to herself until she notes the growing crowd.

"What's going on?" She asks a nearby woman near her own age. The woman turned, her face flushed.

"It's the legendary Salamander!" The woman gushed, the girl's eyes widening as well as she began to gush as well. On another side of the crowd a pink haired boy with sharp features, dressed in a red over cloak and a long blue and white checkered scarf gasped as his cat-like companion's eyes widened as they both overhear the name Salamander.

"Happy, do you think it's true?" The boy asked the now identified Happy. Happy saluted, spreading his appropriately sized wings.

"Aye Sir! Here's hoping Natsu!" Natsu smirked and nodded as he and Happy began pushing through the crowd.

Finally, coming to a stop in a secluded alley, Sonic and Shadow poke their heads out.

"Hey Shads, check out that crowd! Let's see whats going on!" Sonic said, bounding off. Shadow rolled his eyes and followed after his blue 'brother,' a smile crawling onto his face. As he followed, a small part of Shadow's guarded heart couldn't help but note, calling Sonic his little brother was…nice.


End file.
